dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SS501
center SS501 * Nombre: '''더블에스오공일 / SS501 . *¿SS501?:' (Pronunciado Double-S 501 ó DeobeulEseu O Gong Il) El nombre de la banda es una combinación del alfabeto y números que tienen un significado especial en ellos. La primera "S" es por "Super", la segunda "S" una abreviación para "Star". Los números 5,0 y 1 significan "cinco miembros unidos como uno para siempre". *'Núm. de miembros:' 5 chicos. *'País de orígen: Corea del Sur. *'Debut: '''08 de Junio del 2005. *'Color oficial: Verde Perlado. *'Fanclub: '''Triple S. *'Género: Kpop. *'''Agencia: **DSP Entertainment (La misma que KARA, Rainbow, A-JAX y Oh Jong Hyuk). **'Japón:' Pony Canyon. Carrera 'Debut' Debutaron el 8 de Junio del 2005 con su primer sencillo "Warning", SS501 vió los primeros destellos de la luzthumb|296px del éxito.Tiempo después, el 2° sencillo, "Snow Prince", fue lanzado al mercado, siendo éste su primer hit en Corea del Sur. A pesar de la gran aceptación por parte del público, la banda se mantuvo inactiva durante la mayor parte del año 2006, debido a la condición de la garganta de Heo Young Saeng, que requirió una delicada cirugía y tiempo para recuperarse de ésta. A mediados del 2006, tuvieron su primer concierto "Step Up Concert" en Osaka, Japón. Más tarde, regresaron a Corea para promover su primer álbum, el cual fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre del mismo año. De éste se desprendieron dos singles y más tarde, nuevos éxitos de la banda: "Unlock" y "4Chance". Realizando sus actividades de promoción en programas de variedades y musicales populares en gran parte de Asia; grabaron al mismo tiempo un reality de Mnet llamado "S.O.S". y 600 días después del esperado debut, SS501 gana su primer premio: Mutizen de SBS Inki Gayo por la canción "4Chance". 'Sub Grupo' Con dos de los miembros enfocados en diferentes proyectos (Kim Hyun Joong filmando el drama "Boys before flowers" y Park Jung Min presentando el musical "Grease" simultáneamente), el álbum que debía lanzarse a mediados del año 2008, fue pospuesto para julio del año siguiente.thumb|256px No obstante, no podían permanecer inactivos nuevamente, por lo que se vio la necesidad de formar un subgrupo. La propuesta de llamar a éste subgrupo "Triple S" (Por ser tres estrellas, Star en inglés), fue totalmente rechazada, tanto por los miembros como por la compañía, debido a que los cinco miembros siempre estarían unidos como uno. Así, un mini álbum promocionado en su mayoría por Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun, fue lanzado el 25 de noviembre del 2008 bajo el nombre de "UR MAN". El subgrupo con los tres miembros, participó en un cameo de Boys Before Flowers en el capítulo 4, interpretando a una banda en un club, presentando "U R Man". Terminando sus actividades promocionales para "U R Man", pasaron a promover una canción que formaba parte primordial del OST de Boys Before Flowers, "Because I'm Stupid (내머리가나빠서)", siendo éxito asegurado debido a la buena recepción del drama. Más tarde, participaron nuevamente en el OST, en esta ocasión, con la canción "Sometime". Integrantes thumb|350px Miembros: 1° Kim Hyung Jun (arriba) 2° Park Jung Min (arriba) 3° Kim Kyu Jong (centro) 4° Heo Young Saeng (abajo) 5° Kim Hyun Joong ( último) *Kim Hyun Joong (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Heo Young Saeng (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) *Kim Kyu Jong (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Park Jung Min (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kim Hyung Jun (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' Album Mini-Album Single Digital Single 'Japón' Album Single Colaboraciones *Lonely Girl OST - Lonely Girl *Boys Before Flowers OST - Making A Lover *Boys Before Flowers OST - Because Im Stupid *Strongest Chil Woo OST - Uri Hamkkeramyeon *Koongya Koongya OST - Fly Away (Go Go Remix) *Surgeon Bong Dal Hee OST - EorinnaruiGieok, Jiul Su Eomneun Sarang Programas de Televisión *Idol World *Japan the Mission Sub español *Gracias por criarme * Water Water Sports *SOS * Star Star Golden Bell] ( Ep. 109,177, 228,261) * Champagne *La Escuela del Rock * HappyHappy Together * Gracias por Despertarme *Diario Princesa * Strong Strong Heart * One A Day Wonderful *Wonderful outing * TAXI * Test Test Of Tolerance * Red Red Devil (juega Corea vs. Francia) *MP *Romantic Sky *Good Day Special * The OBS Interview * SS501 SS501 vs. A´st1 - PJM accident * Radio Star Golden * You You Can Fly ( Fans Afornunadas) * uPEk|SS501 Gyao *Gracias por despertarme HQ Completo *3 Color Women Talk Show HQ Completo *Mi Gran Mamá *We Got Married (Líder) * My My Favorite * Asian Asian Beauty Boys * Star Star King * Test Of Personality * Super Super Viking Premios Curiosidades *Cuando el grupo recien debuto en corea, los miembros lloraron uno por uno comenzando por Heo Young Saeng, despues Park Jung Min, despues Kim Hyun Joong y ultimo Kim Kyu Jong, el unico que no lloro fue el maknae (Kim Hyung Jun) eso fue muy raro, ya que el baby (asi le dicen) es muy sentimental. *Debutaron en 2005 con su single "경고" (Warning), y rápidamente sacaron un segundo single, 'Snow Prince'. Pero el grupo estuvo inactivo por un largo periodo de tiempo, debido a que uno de los miembros, Heo Young Saeng tuvo problemas con su garganta, incluso tuvo que ser operado. *A mediados del 2006 celebraron su primer concierto, "Step Up concert", en Osaka, Japón, y más tarde ese mismo año, regresaron a Corea para promocionar su primer album, el cual fue puesto a la venta el 10 de Noviembre. *El 28 de Enero de 2007,SS501 ganó el premio Mutizen de la SBS Inkigayo por su canción "4Chance". *En 2007 el grupo debutó oficialmente en el mercado japonés, y ese mismo año nacía el club de fans japonés llamado "Triple S Japón" el 25 de Marzo, en Corea su fanclub crecía en número, hasta alcanzar los 417.000 miembros. *El grupo grabó un single en japonés, "Kokoro",con el cual debutaron en Japon , el cual tuvo diferentes versiones, incluyendo una en la que cada miembro grabó una canción en solitario. Este single debutó en el puesto número 5 de Oricon chart, y el album completo salió al poco tiempo después. *En 2008, SS501 regresó a Corea del Sur, presentando su single "Deja Vu", que salió a la venta el día 8 de Marzo. *Después de conseguir un gran éxito con esta canción, los chicos comenzaron la promoción de la segunda canción del single, "A song calling for you", la cual tuvo incluso más éxito que la primera. *El 6 de Junio de 2008, SS501 volvieron a viajar a Japón para continuar con sus actividades, sacando un nuevo single japonés a los pocos meses, "Lucky days". *Durante el 2009, los miembros de SS501 estuvieron centrados en sus actividades en solitario y, aun asi el grupo nunca se disolvio, el lider Hyun Joong estuvo trabajando como actor con su primer papel importante en un drama llamado Boys Before Flowers ,y Jung Min también estuvo actuado como protagonista en el musical 'Grease'. *Heo Young Saeng , Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Joon , se mantuvieron como grupo, formando la sub unidad de tres miembros con el mismo nombre, SS501 y sacando un mini album, U R Man. *A mediados del año 2009, SS501 volvió a reunirse como grupo y empezaron a trabajar en sus siguientes proyectos, sacando un nuevo álbum los cinco juntos el 8 de Julio de 2009, SS501 Mini Album — Collection, compuesto por los cinco solos de cada uno de los cinco miembros: # 제발 잘해줘 (Please, Be Nice to Me) Kim Hyun Joong Solo, 이름없는 기억 (Nameless Memory) Heo Young Saeng Solo, Wuss Up Kim Kyu Jong Solo, 하면은 안돼 (If You Can Not) Park Jung Min Solo, Hey G Kim Hyung Joon Solo; y una canción del grupo completo: 비겁하지 않겠어 (I Won't Be a Coward). *El 22 de Octubre SS501 sacó a la venta un mini álbum, Rebirth, compuesto completamente por canciones nuevas de todo el grupo, lo que marcaba definitivamente el regreso de SS501 a los escenarios como grupo, e inciando así un período de actividades de promoción por Corea, despues de un año y siete meses fuera de los escenarios. *Su primer single, Love Like This, conseguio un enorme éxito y muchos números uno. *Muchas de las letras de SS501 han sido compuestas por ellos mismos, Park Jung Min compuso la letra de sus solos "If I Cannot" y "Only Me?", fue compuesta por Kim Hyung Joon y su hermano pequeño, Kim Ki Bum , Kim Hyung Joon tambien a compuesto "The one", "I am", "Hey G" y "Want it", Kyu Jong compuso la letra de la canción "Never let you go", Heo Young Saeng compuso las canciones: "Forever", "Nameless memory" y "It is not love", Kim Hyun Joong compuso la canción "Thanks". *La cancion "Green Peas", fue compuesta de forma conjunta por todos los miembros de SS501 y está dedicada a sus fans. *El 1 de Agosto de 2009, SS501 ''dieron inicio a otro de los grandes proyectos que llevaron a cabo ese año, el primer tour por toda Asia, llamado 'Persona'. *Las entradas para los días 1ro y 2do de Agosto en Seúl se agotarón a los 30 minutos luego de que se abriera la primera venta de entradas. *Aunque el grupo ya no se presente junto todos sus miembros han afirmado que su separación solo es temporal y que ellos siempre serán ''SS501, osea cinco miembros unidos como uno para siempre. *Todos los miembros aún se presentan como "SS501". *Prometieron volver a fines de 2011, ya que no volvieron se rumorea que será a fines del 2012 y comienzos del 2013, debido a un comentario que hizo Kim Hyung Jun en un concierto en Osaka, Japón. *El día 3 de Junio de 2012, los chicos se reunieron después de 2 años. El motivo, el enlistamiento de Kim Kyu Jong en la milicia para prestar su servicio militar. *Del grupo el que más éxito tuvo como solista fue Kim Hyun Joong gracias a su participación en el drama "Boys Over Flowers" y "Playfull Kiss". *Kim Hyung Jun es el miembro más juguetón y por eso Hyun Joong y Jung Min se burlan de él. *En el reality que muestra su salto a la fama "M-Pick", se ve como cada miembro tiene su apodo de animal, apodo con el que se les conoce hasta ahora. *DSP Media Entertainment ha lanzado una nueva boyband después de 5 años, al principio se rumoreó que se llamaría "SS502" pero debido a la oposición de las fans en todo el mundo, el nombre se cambió a "DSP boyz" o "A-JAX". *En la serie coreana Goong puede verse el nombre del grupo escrito en la pizarra (capítulo 2). *'SS501 se reunio el 26 de octubre del 2013 para despedir a Heo Young Saeng que se alistara para el servicio militar obligatorio. *''SS501 han declarado que son fans de Shinhwa y que quieren seguir sus pasos , sobre todo Heo Young Saeng y Kim Hyung Joon han dicho en varias oportunidades que admiran mucho y que son fans de '' ''Shinhwa . *Cuando ''SS501 grababa el programa S.O.S recibieron muchos mensajes , llamadas amenazadoras y de muerte por parte de los pobladores o personas anónimas. Lo cual el programa fue cancelado .Ellos solo trataban de ayudar . *''Tienen buena amistad con el grupo KARA.'' *Kyu Jong fue quien dio la idea para ponerle el nombre ''Rainbow al grupo. *A-JAX han dicho ser los dongsaengs de 'SS501'' ''', los admiran mucho , quieren seguir sus pasos y ser ''como ellos .'' *Sus apodos de animales ( puestas por ellos mismos) son KH'''L/Perro/Vaca , KH'B'/Tortuga , PJM/Caballo , HYS/Nutria , KKJ/Gorila . *Los miembros vivieron en Japón durante 8 a 9 meses. * SS501 es reconocido como uno de los que empezaron " LA OLA HAILLYU " junto con TVXQ (DBSK) y/o 'otros grupos k-pop , siendo uno de los grupos más populares en Japón' .'' * SS501 en el 2011 y 2012 (aún cuando el grupo permanecia inactivo) ganan el título de la mejor banda kpop más popular. *Hay fuertes rumores que SS501 en el 2016 ellos volverían como grupo , luego de que todos los integrantes hayan cumplido su servicio militar obligatorio. *Actualmente 2014 Kim hyun Joong a dado su concierto en Perú , el concierto planeado para México se cancelo . Park Jung Min támbien dará su gira Save Us Tonight Latin American Tour en los paises : Costa Rica (12/oct/2014) , Perú (19/oct/2014), Bolivia (17/oct/2014) , México(10/oct/2014) se rumorea que Jung Min vendra con un invidado pues se cree que es Kim Kyu Jong ya que recien salio del servicio militar en Julio y es el único miembro que falta dar su gira en América. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial de Corea *Sitio Fan Oficial de Japón *Daum SS501 First Grade '''Twitter *Twitter Oficial Kim Hyung Jun *Twitter Oficial Park Jung Min *Twitter Oficial Heo Young Saeng *Twitter Oficial Kim Kyu Jong Facebook * Facebook Oficial Kim Hyun Joong *Facebook Oficial Park Jung Min YouTube *Youtube Official (Park Jung Min) *Youtube Official (Kim Hyun Joong) *Youtube Official B2M (Kyu Jong/Young Saeng) Galeria Videografía 'Corea' thumb|300px|left|SS501 - Warning 'Japón' Categoría:KPop Categoría:DSP Media Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:Pony Canyon Categoría:JGrupo